La guerre des caméras
by Rainko
Summary: John et Sherlock trouvent une caméra dans leur salle de bain au 221B. Ils se lancent donc, grâce à Facebook, à la recherche de celui qui viole sans remord leur intimité. Venez découvrir l'identité du fauteur de trouble et les conséquences de cette intrusion ! Fiction format Facebook. Johnlock. Probablement OS.


**Titre :** La guerre des caméras.

**Auteur :** Rainko

**Rating :** K+. (Parce que je suis parano et qu'il y a des jeux de mots très grivois. Mais bon, rien de trop choquant je pense.)

**Fandom :** Sherlock BBC.

**Pairing : **Johnlock.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de cette publication. En revanche cette histoire est à moi.

/!\ SLASH /!\ Homophobes s'abstenir /!\

**Résumé : **John et Sherlock trouvent une caméra dans leur salle de bain au 221B. Ils se lancent donc, grâce à Facebook, à la recherche de celui qui viole sans remord leur intimité. Venez découvrir l'identité du fauteur de trouble et les conséquences de cette intrusion ! Fiction format Facebook. Johnlock.

**Note de l'auteur :** Ma première fiction sur ce magnifique fandom que je lis beaucoup ! *des étoiles plein les yeux* Bon je vais malgré tout essayer de faire court (ce qui n'est pas gagné !). C'est une fanfiction au format de réseau social. Je pense que tout le monde connais le principe donc je passe sur ce point. Les noms soulignés sont les liens qui "identifient" quelqu'un dans un commentaire.

Dans une tentative (peut-être vaine, à vous de me le dire) d'éclaircir ma fiction, j'ai décidé d'utiliser les initiales des personnages à chaque fois qu'il s'agit d'"aimer" un commentaire ou un statu. Donc :

Sherlock Holmes = SH / John Watson = JW / Gregory Lestrade = GL / Mycroft Holmes = MH / Jim Moriarty = JM / Irène Adler = IA / Sally Donovan = SD / Anderson = A _(vu qu'il n'a manifestement pas de prénom !)_ / Mrs Hudson = Mrs H / Molly Hooper = Molly _(puisque ses initiales sont identiques à celle du gouvernement britannique et que son prénom est court...)_ / Sebastian Moran = SM _(j'ai choisi d'utiliser ce personnage aussi car, bien qu'il ne soit pas (encore) apparu dans Sherlock BBC, j'ai lu beaucoup de fanfictions sur lui et il me plait beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup !)_

Je tiens aussi à présenter mes excuses au éventuels fans de Donovan et Anderson parce qu'ils ne servent vraiment à rien dans cette histoire (à part à se prendre des pics de la part des autres)...

Donc voilà ! Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes et on se retrouve en bas ! *révérence*

* * *

...OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo...

*** John Watson** a publié sur son mur.

Lequel d'entre vous a installé une caméra de surveillance dans notre _salle de bain_ ?! - avec Jim Moriarty et Mycroft Holmes.

1 personne aime ça (SH) - 7 commentaires.

- **Jim Moriarty** : C'est pas moi ! (SM aime ça)

- **John Watson** : Étrangement, votre parole ne suffit pas à me convaincre... (MH, GL, Molly, A, SD et Mrs H. aiment ça)

- **Jim Moriarty** : J'ai pourtant une preuve, Johnny-Boy ! Ma caméra dans votre couloir a filmé ce cher DI Lestrade pendant qu'il branchait celle de la salle de bain. (SM et IA aiment ça)

- **Gregory Lestrade** : "je n'aime pas"... (JM aime ça)

- **John Watson** : Greg ?! Mais pourquoi ?! (SH et Mrs H. aiment ça)

- **Gregory Lestrade** : Donc tu crois plus ce satané criminel que moi ?! (SD, A et Molly aiment ça)

-** Jim Moriarty** : *criminel _consultant_. (SH et SM aiment ça)

* * *

*** Jim Moriarty** a publié une nouvelle vidéo : "Flagrant délit" - avec Gregory Lestrade.

4 personnes aiment ça (JM, SH, SM et IA) - 13 commentaires.

- **Sally Donovan** : Ca y est ! Le taré vous a détient dessus patron ! (A aime ça)

- **Anderson** : D'ailleurs en parlant du cinglé, pourquoi aime-t-il la vidéo ?! (SD aime ça)

- **Sherlock Holmes** : Avouez que vous mourrez d'envie d'aimer aussi. (JM, JW et Molly aiment ça)

-** Mrs Hudson** : Vous me décevez Inspecteur Lestrade ! Il ne faut pas espionner ses amis ! C'est mal ! (JW, SH, JM, SM, IA, A, SD, Molly et MH aiment ça)

- **Gregory Lestrade** : Mais ça ne gène personne que ce soit filmé avec une des caméras de Moriarty ?! (Molly, A et SD aiment ça)

**- John Watson** : Greg ! Comment as-tu pu nous faire une chose pareille ?! (SH, Mrs H., Molly, JM, MH aiment ça)

- **Irène Adler** : Alors on a été un vilain garçon Inspecteur ? Ca mérite une correction, petit pervers ! (JM et MH aiment ça)

- **Gregory Lestrade** : Cette fois c'en est trop ! Arrêtez d'aimer ce genre de commentaires Mycroft ! C'est tout de même vous qui m'avez kidnappé pour me convaincre de mettre cette foutue caméra ! (GL, JW, SH, Mrs H., Molly, SD et A aiment ça)

- **John Watson** : Mycroft ?! Retirez-la immédiatement ! (Mrs H. et SH aiment ça)

- **John Watson** : Et désolé pour les accusations Greg ! (GL aime ça)

- **Mycroft Holmes **: Je n'ai pas l'intention de les enlever. (JM et IA aiment ça)

- **John Watson** : _Les_ ?! (SH et Mrs H. aiment ça)

- **Mycroft Holmes** : Bonne journée Docteur !

* * *

*** Gregory Lestrade** a créé le groupe "être kidnappé par le grand frère d'un ami sociopathe".

* **John Watson** et **Jim Moriarty** ont rejoint le groupe.

4 personnes aiment ça (GL, JW, JM et MH) - 2 commentaires.

-** Mycroft Holmes** : Je suis flatté...

- **Sherlock Holmes** : *sociopathe _de haut niveau_ (JW et JM aiment ça)

* * *

*** Irène Adler** a publié sur le mur de **Jim Moriarty**.

Pourriez-vous pirater pour moi la/les caméra/s de la salle de bain du 221B Baker Street ?

2 personnes aiment ça (JM et SM) - 6 commentaires.

- **Jim Moriarty** : Je l'avais déjà fait pour moi. Je vous envoie le lien que j'ai créé pour le visionnage en direct ! (IA aime ça)

-** Irène Adler** : Merci bien ! Ca mérite une petite gâterie tout ça !

- **Jim Moriarty **: Euh non merci ! Je fais ça pour le plaisir dirons-nous ! (SM aime ça)

- **Irène Adler** : Du plaisir je peux vous en donner aussi !

- **Jim Moriarty** : ...

- **Sebastian Moran** : En attendant, ce n'est pas faire ça "pour le plaisir" qui paie les factures... Ca coute cher l'industrie du crime ! (JM aime ça)

* * *

*** Jim Moriarty** a partagé un lien : "221B-salle-de-bain-en-direct".

2 personnes aiment ça (JM et IA) - 3 commentaires.

- **Sherlock Holmes** : "je n'aime pas" (JW, JM et Mrs H. aiment ça)

- **John Watson** : "je déteste" (SH, JM et Mrs H. aiment ça)

**- Mycroft Holmes** : De quel droit piratez-vous mes caméras ?! (JM aime ça)

* * *

*** Sherlock Holmes **a publié sur le mur de **Mrs Hudson**.

Peut-être pourrions-nous obtenir une réduction du loyer puisque la notion d'intimité est fortement compromise dans l'appartement...

3 personnes aiment ça (JW, Molly et GL) - 3 commentaires.

- **Sherlock Holmes** : En fait, c'était l'idée de John mais il pense que ça marchera mieux si c'est moi qui vous le demande puisque l'argent ne m'intéresse pas. (Mrs H. aime ça)

- **John Watson** : Mais il ne fallait pas le dire !

- **Mrs Hudson** : Bien essayé les garçons, mais je ne suis pas responsable de ça !

* * *

*** Sebastian Moran** a publié sur le mur de **John Watson**.

Pour vous aussi les factures s'accumulent ? - avec Sherlock Holmes et Jim Moriarty.

1 personne aime ça (JW) - 2 commentaires.

- **John Watson** : Je ne vous le fais pas dire ! "Détective Consultant" pourrait rapporter si Môsieur Sherlock Holmes se donnait la peine de faire payer ses clients ! (A, SD et SM aiment ça)

- **Sebastian Moran** : Ce sont peut-être les "Consultants" en général qui ne sont pas très branchés finance et qui préfèrent faire joujou... (SH, JW et JM aiment ça)

* * *

*** Anderson** a publié sur le mur de **John Watson**.

En tant que médecin, vous devriez savoir qu'il faut se brosser les dents de haut en bas et non pas horizontalement.

2 personnes aiment ça (SD et IA) - 4 commentaires.

- **John Watson** : Mais aller vous faire foutre ! Je me brosse les dents comme je veux ! (SH, GL et SM aiment ça)

- **Anderson** : Vous conseillez pourtant à vos patients le brossage de droite à gauche... (SD aime ça)

**-** **John Watson** : Il se croit drôle en plus ! C'est sûr que vous, vous n'avez pas trop de conseils à donner à vos patients ! (SH aime ça)

**- Sherlock Holmes** : Il faudrait déjà qu'il brosse ses propres dents avant de s'occuper de celles des autres... (JW et MH aiment ça)

* * *

*** Sally Donovan** a publié sur le mur de **Sherlock Holmes**.

Eh oh le cinglé ! Il faudrait penser à tirer le rideau de la baignoire à l'avenir !

1 personne aime ça (A) - 8 commentaires.

- **Sherlock Holmes** : Vous n'avez qu'à pas regarder. (JW et Mrs H. aiment ça)

**- Irène Adler** : Moi je ne suis pas d'accord ! Il ne doit surtout pas fermer davantage le rideau ! (Molly aime ça)

**-** **Gregory Lestrade **: Ai-je bien lu ?! "Molly aime ça" ?! (JW, MH, Mrs H., JM, SM, IA, SD, A aiment ça)

- **Molly Hooper** : Mais non ! J'ai juste cliqué sur le mauvais bouton ! (SH aime ça)

- **Mrs Hudson** : Mais voyons mes enfants. Il ne faut pas regarder Sherlock pendant sa douche. (SH, JW et MH aiment ça)

- **Jim Moriarty** : "MH aime ça". The Iceman est passé en mode grand-frère-poule ! (SH et SM aiment ça)

- **Mycroft Holmes** : Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour vous (c'est-à-dire très peu) : allez donc vous faire foutre ! (GL, JW et Molly aiment ça)

- **Irène Adler** : Hum... Molly aime encore ? Petite dévergondée !

* * *

*** Molly Hooper **a publié sur son mur.

Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre que moi a vu ce qui vient de se passer dans la salle de bain du 221B Baker Street ? - avec John Watson et Sherlock Holmes.

4 personnes aiment ça (JM, SD, MH et IA) - 8 commentaires.

- **Gregory Lestrade **: ? (JW et SH aiment ça)

- **Sebastian Moran** : Moi non. J'ai raté quelque chose d'intéressant ? (JW et SH aiment ça)

**- Irène Adler** : J'ai hâtes de voir la suite. (JM aime ça)

- **Mrs Hudson **: J'espère qu'il n'ait rien arrivé de grave... (JW et SH aiment ça)

- **Mycroft Holmes** : Ne vous approchez pas de mon frère John ou je vous fais arrêter ! (Molly aime ça)

**-** **Jim Moriarty** : Comment ?! Johnny-Boy, tu oses embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que moi ?!

**-** **Anderson** : Le taré a embrassé son chien ?! Je ne le savais pas zoophile (rapport au chien). (SD aime ça)

**- Sally Donovan **: Je suis choquée à vie par ce que je viens de voir... (A et SH aiment ça)

- **Molly Hooper **: Les principaux concernés manquent à la conversation... (JW et SH aiment ça)

* * *

*** Mrs Hudson **a publié sur son mur.

Était-ce un coup de feu ?! - avec John Watson et Sherlock Holmes.

2 personnes aiment ça (JW et SH) - 7 commentaires.

- **John Watson** : Sherlock vient de tirer sur la caméra de la salle de bain... (SH aime ça)

- **Mrs Hudson **: J'ajouterai les dommages collatéraux à votre loyer les garçons ! (JW et SH aiment ça)

- **Jim Moriarty** : Ma caméra... (SM et IA aiment ça)

-** Mycroft Holmes** : Vous voulez dire _MA_ caméra ?! (SM, IA et GL aiment ça)

-** Irène Adler** : Mais pourquoi ? C'était tellement agréable !

- **Irène Adler** : Ah, Molly n'aime pas mon commentaire précédent ? (Molly aime ça)

- **Sherlock Holmes** : J'avais un petit truc à faire avec John. En privé. (JW adooore ça)

* * *

*** Sherlock Holmes **et **John Watson** sont désormais _en couple_.

11 personnes aiment ça (SH, JW, GL, MH, JM, SM, IA, Molly, Mrs H., SD et A) - 10 commentaires.

- **Jim Moriarty** : Wooh ! (SH et JW aiment ça)

- **Gregory Lestrade** : Enfin ! (SH et JW aiment ça)

- **Molly Hooper** : Félicitations à vous deux ! (SH et JW aiment ça)

- **Mrs Hudson** : Tout le bonheur du monde les garçons ! (SH et JW aiment ça)

- **Mrs Hudson** : PS: je peux louer la deuxième chambre maintenant ? (JW aime ça)

- **Sally Donovan** : ... (SH et JW aiment ça)

- **Anderson **: ... (SH et JW aiment ça)

- **Sebastian Moran** : Je suis content pour vous les gars ! (SH et JW aiment ça)

- **Irène Adler **: On pourrait avoir une caméra dans la chambre maintenant ? Il doit y avoir plus d'action que dans la salle de bain... (SH et JW aiment ça)

- **Mycroft Holmes** : Étrangement, un mandat d'arrêt vient d'être déposé contre vous John... (SH aime ça)

- **John Watson** : Merci à tous ! Sauf à Mycroft bien entendu... (JM, GL, Molly, Mrs H, SD, A, SB, IA et SH aiment ça)

...OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo...

* * *

_Et voilà ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer ou à me signaler des incohérences/beugs de mise en page/fautes d'orthographes..._

_C'est pour l'instant un OS mais il pourrait bien y avoir une suite selon mon inspiration et le jugement que vous porterez sur cette histoire !_

_A bientôt,_

_Rainko._


End file.
